


8.

by jiminnie_mouse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, a little angst i guess, i think thats it, idek where this idea came from, its really fluffy, my brain hurts and this suck but ay who cares, or why i wanted to do this pairing so badly, sorry lol, sort of au idfk, the only character aside from hansol and jungkook who is more than just mentioned is hansol's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnie_mouse/pseuds/jiminnie_mouse
Summary: Huh, Hansol thought later, laying in bed next to his sleeping fiancé. Maybe, eight is their lucky number.-or sort of a flashback that hansol narrates idfk its all over the place man.





	8.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. It's been like six years since I've had inspiration to write anything but to me it feels really rushed oh well too late now

When Hansol and Jungkook met, it was just days before the younger boy turned eight. He had just moved schools and he was terrified. Jungkook was nice, though, and they hit it off right away. Well, sort of.

 

_ Maybe. _

 

-

 

_ “Hansol?”  _ **_Oh,_ ** _ the boy thought.  _ **_They’d reached his new school. Or, should he say, his newest nightmare._ ** _ He’d never wanted to move, but now he’d done it twice it less than three years. His old school was fine. He even had friends! He was going to be all alone here. “Are you ready?” _

 

_ “No,” he muttered, but he opened his door without arguing, only getting out when his mother unbuckled his seatbelt. He was still a good kid, after all. He was just pouting.  _

 

_ “Oh, Sollie, you’ll have so much fun! I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends today. Don’t worry too much, okay?” _

 

_ Hansol sighed, obediently following her into the small building. She led them through a bunch of different hallways, turning this way and that, and Hansol wondered, for a brief moment, how she knew where she was going. _

 

**_Oh, right. She was his art teacher._ **

 

_ Together, they stopped in front of a door, Mrs. Kim painted across the top, with dozens of pictures taped to it. It was colorful, and it looked happy. Hansol began to feel a little less afraid when his mother reached out and knocked. _

 

_ Quickly, the door was opened, and a young, cheerful looking woman with wide eyes (and funny looking dimples) walked out. “You must be Hansol, right?” _

 

__

_ He shyly nodded, and followed her, but only after receiving a hug from his mom. _

__

_ After a quick and awkward introduction, he is directed to sit next a boy. A very, very cute boy. Hansol can only describe him as a cute little bunny. For some reason, Hansol felt compelled to introduce himself, “Hi, I’m Chwe Hansol.” _ __  
  


_ “Jeon Jungkook,” was all he got in return.  _

__

_ Hansol frowned. It seemed that the boy didn’t want to talk to him. But, alas, Hansol was stubborn. He wouldn’t give up until the bunny boy was his new best friend. And he didn’t give   _ _ up; no, he spoke to Jungkook everyday. He sat next to him at lunch, and even next to him on the swings at recess, and he never stopped talking.  _ **_Never_ ** _. _

__

_ It was his eighth day in Mrs. Kim’s class, and it was also his eighth birthday, when Jungkook finally talked to him. It was short and sweet, but it was a start. He even smiled at him! _

__

_ “Happy Birthday, Hansollie.” _

__

_ Hansol grinned.  _ **_Finally._ **

__

_ “Thank you, Jungkookie.” _

_ - _

__

When Hansol had just turned twelve, he and Jungkook had joined their track team. Jungkook loved to run, and he was so excited. Hansol,  _ well _ , Hansol just  joined for Jungkook. Only, things didn’t turn out as planned. Especially, when the elder quickly realized that Hansol hated running.

__

-

_ Hansol groaned, throwing himself to the ground.  _ **_God, he really hated running._ ** _ They didn’t even have practice today. They were supposed to be hanging out at Jungkook’s, playing video games and eating mac and cheese, but no. Jungkook had suggested racing around his  _ **_huge_ ** _ backyard, and for some odd reason, Hansol can’t ever tell him no. _

_ Jungkook laughed at him, before sitting next to him in the grass and handing him a fresh water bottle. “Why’d you join the track team if you hate running so much?” _

_ “To spend more time with you,” the words slipped out before he could stop them. His eyes widened, and he prayed that he spoke quietly enough that Jungkook hadn’t heard him.  _ **_Where had that even come from?_ **

_ “What?” _

_ Hansol breathed a sigh of relief. He spoke again, “You’re my best friend,”  _ **_that hurt him to say, why did that hurt him to say,_ ** _ “I thought it would be better if you had a friend on the team. It’s be easier to get comfortable that way.” _

_ Jungkook smiled, but Hansol could see that it was fake. He knew the boy better than anyone else. “You didn’t have to join something you hate for me, Sol. I’m going to change, I’ll be back.” _

_ Watching Jungkook retreat into his house, Hansol remained frozen to his spot. He wondered, had he gone too far? Did Jungkook think he was annoying, essentially following him everywhere? Did he not want Hansol to be on the team with him? _

_ It was the eighth day of track practice when Hansol, head held low, walked off the track field for the last time. _

_ If he had turned around, he’d have seen Jungkook standing off to the side, a stricken expression on his face and tears in his eyes. _

_ - _

Jungkook had been scouted, and it was after he had been told the news that his best friend was  _ leaving,  _ that Hansol realized his feelings for his friend were  **_a lot_ ** more than friendly. Jungkook was leaving for BigHit Entertainment in Seoul soon, and Hansol was determined to make the best of the rest of their time together.

-

  
  


_ They had a great day together, and the time was dwindling fast. Before they knew, their eight hours were up. _

_ They were stood together, waiting for the car that was picking Jungkook up to show itself at the end of the road. Their parents had left them alone, knowing the two best friends were, indeed, going to have a moment. _

__

_ “I’ll miss you,” Jungkook spoke softly. _

 

_ Hansol doesn’t know what set him off; all he knows is that suddenly he was gripping Jungkook’s shirt and pulling him toward himself. Their lips met, and it was sloppy, but it was their first kiss. Jungkook softly kissed him back, as best as he could, causing a switch to flip in Hansol’s brain, making him abruptly pull away.  _

 

_ Jungkook began, “Han-” _

 

_ Hansol cut him off, “Jungkookie, fighting!” _

 

_ He raised a fist, smiled shakily, and ran.  _

 

_ He pretended not to hear Jungkook calling after him. _

 

_ - _

Hansol was scared. Jungkook was gone, and he had screwed up. He ignored the fact that Jungkook kissed back, brushing it off as confusion. It was too late, he screwed up, and he couldn’t make it right; that is, until he gets word that Jungkook is visiting in eight days. He doesn’t know what to do, until his mom has a talk with him.

-

_ Hansol was laying on his bed, yet again thinking about Jungkook, and how much he missed the older boy. He missed him so much, yet he was terrified of seeing him; of seeing the disgust on his face when he met Hansol’s eyes. He didn’t even realize he was crying, sobbing, until his mother was there, rubbing his arm and waiting. Waiting until he calmed down. The only person allowed to hug him when he was upset was Jungkook, and even that had to be in private. Almost fourteen year olds didn’t need to be babied, after all.  _

_ “Sol,” his mother called to him. “Is there anything you want to get off your chest?” _

_ He would bet that she was expecting something stupid, like a kid at school had thrown a rock at his head or something; she definitely hadn’t expected what he asked. “Mom, what did you feel when you realized you were in love with dad?” _

_ Her eyes widened, and then softened entirely. She spoke confidently,  “I felt warm. My heart was always racing, but when I was around your father, I always felt warm and safe. Like, I was only ever at home when I was in his arms.” _

_ Hansol thought about Jungkook. He thought about all their sleepovers, the cuddling, the forehead kisses,  _ **_the kiss_ ** _ and how Jungkook hadn’t shoved him or pulled away,  _ **_everything._ ** _ He didn’t cry again, though. Instead, he looked his mother in the eye, and spoke with a clear, strong voice. _

 

_ “I’m in love with Jungkook.” _

_ Her response was a soft smile, a hand squeeze, and an, “I know, honey. I’ve known since the beginning.” _

-

Throughout Jungkook’s visit, he and Hansol hung out. They didn’t talk about the kiss, until the last day. Their time eventually dwindled down to about eight minutes, Jungkook having opted to spend his last moments at home with his best friend.

-

_ It was just a simple conversation, like old times. Jungkook had just told Hansol a story about his older friend, Taehyung, and how he had fallen down the last three stairs at their dorm, but had to be dramatic and scream that he was dying and tell Jungkook to tell his imaginary wife that he loved her.  _

_ Hansol’s giggles died down when he noticed the older boy staring at him, rather than laughing with him. “What is it?” _

_ To say that he was surprised, when Jungkook pulled him closer by the waist would be an understatement. He was able to hold his gasp of shock in, until Jungkook pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. _

_ “Sollie,” he whispered. “I want to do something, real quick, okay? I’ve wanted to do it since the last time we saw each other, but I was too afraid.” _

_ Hansol didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he nodded anyway.  _ **_God, could he be more of a girl?_ **

_ Hansol watched as Jungkook leaned down, and was almost frozen in disbelief when their lips met for the second time in the span of eight months. He felt renewed, even electrified, barely remembering to kiss back. Neither of the two were very experienced, just doing what felt right, and Hansol would argue to this day that it was the best kiss ever. _

_ When they broke apart, they wore matching grins that didn’t once falter, even after Jungkook left with the promise to call as soon as he settled back in. _

_ And if Hansol told his mother that they kissed as soon as he got home, no one needed to know that she gave him a high five and took him out for ice cream. _

-

It had been nearly a year, since they became an official couple. They were both fifteen now. Hansol was traveling to Seoul, to be dropped off at Jungkook’s dorm for the weekend. He was excited to see his boyfriend, and finally meet his group members, but he was tired. It was eight in the morning, so he decided to nap in the back of his mother’s car. A couple of minutes couldn’t hurt.

-

_ A couple of minutes had apparently turned into three hours, because Hansol awoke to the sound of a familiar voice that he had missed  _ **_so much_ ** _ , and a hand gently shaking him.  _

_ “Sol, baby, wake up.” _

_ Hansol groaned, opening one eye, before focusing on Jungkook and both shot open, “Kookie!” _

_ Soon, Jungkook had his arms full of Hansol, both boys squeezing as if their lives depended on it. The hug only lasted a minute, the older boy grabbing Hansol’s duffel bag and both of them then kissing his mother goodbye. “You ready?” _

_ Hansol  grinned and followed Jungkook into the dorms. _

_ A little while later, the boys found themselves on the air mattress in the living room. It was nearing ten pm, now, and Hansol decided that he liked Jungkook’s members. They were all nice, welcoming him in with open arms, and while the seven of them usually shared a room, they had allowed the two youngest to sleep out in the living room, giving them some much desired alone time. _

_ Hansol was laying, sprawled on top of Jungkook, his head on the elder’s shoulder. “Jungkook?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ There was that bunny smile Hansol loved so much, “I love you, too.” _

_ Hansol closed his eyes and hummed. _

_ It was silent for a good minute, until--  _

_ “Can I try something?” _

_ It was that night that Hansol learned the power of concealer, and how well it covers up hickies. He also learned that hickies feel really good, as do Jungkook’s lips on his skin. _

-

It’s been eight years. Eight years of smiles, and love. Eight years of laughter, and gasping for air after a long day. Eight years of kisses, and wandering hands in the dark of one’s bedroom. Eight years of practicing every chance that they get. Eight years of hard work, and success. Eight years of experiencing, and eight years of firsts. Hansol can’t wait to see what comes next

-

They’re at an event in New York, in Hansol’s birthplace. He’s excited. His group, SEVENTEEN, (he was scouted not long after he visited Jungkook; a PLEDIS manager had seen him walking with Jungkook through the streets of Seoul) is on their fourth year, and Jungkook’s, BTS, is on their sixth. Hansol is happy, and proud, but he can’t help it; he feels like something’s off. He’s felt this way for a while, but especially today. Everyone’s been acting weird. Even his own mother. His elder, Joshua, wouldn’t even let him leave his hotel room today, until he absolutely had to. 

He wonders what they’re hiding from him. 

He doesn’t have to wonder for too long, when instead of the backtrack to Don’t Wanna Cry, Jungkook’s Euphoria begins to play instead. He turns around, finding a large screen where he could have sworn a wall just was. And, there’s his eight year old face,  _ what the hell. _

He’s giggling on the screen, yelling something about mac and cheese, and he looks around. Everyone, fans and idols alike, are smiling at either him or the screen. It’s a short video, just the length of the song, but it’s long enough to have Hansol tearing up at the end of it.

The small stadium begins cheering as he turns, and  _ oh, there’s his boyfriend _ , smiling and coming up to him. He has a mic,  _ what the hell is going on? _

“Hansol,” Jungkook begins speaking, effectively bringing Hansol’s attention back to him. “You’re probably wondering what the hell is going on-”  _ Well, duh.  _ “Well, you’re about to find out. See, it took me forever to edit that video. I had to call your mom, my mom, all our friends, everyone. It had to be perfect for this moment. Hansol, can you tell everyone what today’s date is?”

_ Oh, there’s a mic in his face.  _ “It’s April 29th, 2019.”

“And can you tell them what this day represents?”

“We’ve been together for eight years today,” Hansol’s smile matches Jungkook’s.

“Exactly. Eight years ago today, you became my boyfriend. What you don’t know, though, is that on this day, fourteen years ago, you were yelling at me about mac and cheese, and that was when I realized that I was in love with you. I was only eight, and I knew that you had to be it for me,” A chorus of “aw’s” were heard all around, and Jungkook chuckled, though quickly regaining his serious demeanor, he locked eyes with Hansol before bending down to one knee.

He pulled a box out of his pocket, popping it open and holding it up for all to see, “Hansol Vernon Chwe, will you make the happiest man alive, and marry me?”

It took all of eight seconds for Hansol to begin crying, loudly saying,”Yes!”

The stage vibrated, thanks to the volume of the cheers around them, but the two didn’t care. They were in their own little world.

-

  
_ Huh,  _ Hansol thought later, laying in bed next to his sleeping fiancé.  _ Maybe, eight is their lucky number. _  


**Author's Note:**

> well fuck, its finally over. it only took me eight fucking hours to write and edit HA


End file.
